


The Gathering Storm

by brihana25



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 04:42:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brihana25/pseuds/brihana25
Summary: Song: ThunderArtist: Imagine DragonsEpisodes Used: Ace Degenerate, Strike First, Esqueleto, Cobra Kai Never Dies, Counterbalance, Quiver, All Valley, Molting, Different But Same, MercySummary: And the sons shall speak for their fathers as the thunder speaks for the storm.





	The Gathering Storm




End file.
